Ancient Giants of Light
The Ancient Giants of light were Ultras that protected an ancient advanced human civilization on Earth, the same civilization that Yuzare hailed from. These Ultras came from a distant star and are the people of Tiga and Dyna. In modern day the only evidence of their existence were the statues they left behind and the ruins of Lulu Island that rose with Gatanozoa and then later sank back beneath the sea. History Long ago on ancient Earth, Ultras came from a distant star. These Ultras worked together to protect ancient man from the terrible monsters that plagued their world and their civilization, protecting them from evil influences such as the Kilaliens. However, despite their good natured intentions, they were eventually destined to fall. Among their ranks several of their kind fell to the darkness, these Dark Giants ignited a civil war between the Ultras leading to devastation that nearly destroyed them. Only by Yuzare's words, the leader of the dark giants Ultraman Tiga, turned to the light and he in turn sealed away his former comrades, absorbing their powers to gain his Multi Type and his alternate forms. Then came a disaster that sealed the fate of the ancient human civilization. The plant monster Gijera arose and its pollen made the humans addicted, placing them in childish stupors which destined the humans to have a "painless destruction". This was a problem, as beings of light the Ultras refused to interfere with the choices mankind made for itself. The Ultras were forced to leave mankind to its fate as a great evil rose up and destroyed them. As the Ultras left Earth, some like Tiga left physical replicas of themselves for their future descendants to find and use to stop the cycle of destruction. Known Members *Ultraman Tiga *Evil Tiga *Darramb *Hudra *Kamila *Tiga's Companions *Gardi (Thought not an Ultra but Gardi is known for being close to at least one of the giants and has a Color Timer and was also a being of light, being revived in a similar fashion to Tiga and Evil Tiga.) Ancient_Giant_Specium_Ray.jpg|An Ancient Giant use a Specium Ray. Note that the Ultraman's suit is a modified version of Dyna Miracle Type Suit. Ancient Ultramen 1.JPG Ancient Ultramen 2.JPG Ancient Ultramen 3.JPG|Three Ancient Giants. Note that all of the Ultramen use modified suits of all Ultraman Dyna's form as of Flash Type (centre), Strong Type (left) and Miracle Type (right). 0202b.jpg|A statue of Ultraman Tiga and two other unknown Ultras seen in the pyramid. Ancient Ultramen 10.JPG Ancient Ultramen 9.JPG Ancient Ultramen 7.JPG|An ancient Ultra who bears the similarity to Ultraman Powered Dead giants.gif|(click to see) Ancient Ultramen 6.JPG Ancient Ultramen 23.JPG|A Golza-like monster was seen beside the Ultraman. Ultra Light Gigants VI.jpg|Gaia like ultra and Agul like ultra left and right respectively. Ultra Light Gigants I.jpg Ultra Light Gigants II.jpg|Dyna flash and Dyna Miracle/left to right Ultra Light Gigants III.jpg|Ultraman Chuck's costume was used for the Ultra in the middle Ultra Light Gigants IV.jpg|Powered and then Gaia are in front Ultra Light Gigants V.jpg Tiga Statue Trio.jpg Manga_Tiga_Trio.jpg|Tiga and his companions in the manga Tiga Manga Ultra Arrival.jpg Ancient Giants of Light fighting.png Ancient Ultra Dyna Miracle.png|An Anicent Giant charge Specium Ray. Noticed that his face is modified Tiga's face and his suit is a modified Dyna's Miracle Type A group Ancient.png|A group of Ancient. Noticed that their leader (the Ultra from the right) is a modified Dyna's Flash Type Another group of Ancient.png|A group of Ancient. Noticed that their leader (the Ultra from the left) is a modified Dyna's Miracle Type Trivia *Given that fact that Lulu island was said to be their home and the fact that they had human descendants, it is quite clear that the Ancient Giants had human forms. This is proven by the Dark Giants who each had their own human form, the original Tiga as such had a human form and from the reaction of the Dark Giants it is reasonable to assume it was identical to Daigo. It was even said by Kamila that she and Daigo (referring to the original Tiga) met in the place where they fought. Given that the buildings were made for human sized residents, this is further evidence to support the theory. *The filmmakers used modified Agul, Gaia, Dyna and Tiga suits (mainly Dyna's), split-screen and green screen computer techniques to make it look like they were all on screen at the same time. They darkened the suits via lighting to silhouette their physical appearance so viewers wouldn't pay much attention to them and maintain the sense of atmosphere.They also used the Ultra Force, Ultraman Great, Powered, Neos, and Ultraseven 21 stage show suits. *Their grunts actually was modified Ultraman Tiga's grunts voiced by Hiroshi Nagano. *In modern times after Ultraman Tiga's revival, Ultraman Tiga was the first Ancient Giant of Light to interfere with mankind's decision and defeated the Gjiera plant which ultimately stopped the cycle of destruction. **This and other statements implies the Giants had a code similar to the Prime Directive from the Star Trek franchise. See also *Ultras *Space Garrison *Tiga's companions *Residents of the Land of Light Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest